Oh Man Suk
Perfil thumb|250px|Oh Man Suk *'Nombre:' 오만석 / Oh Man Seok (Oh Man Suk) *'Apodos:' Man-zzang (Hombre el mejor), Country Eric *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 175cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' Esposa e Hija Dramas *Love's Crash Landing (tvN, 2019) *Partners for Justice 2 (MBC, 2019) *Beautiful World (jTBC, 2019) *Oh Hae Young Again (tvN, 2016) Cameo Ep.18 *38 Task Force (OCN, 2016) *The Prime Minister and I (KBS2, 2013) Cameo '' *Wang's Family (KBS2, 2013) *Strong Colors (KBS2, 2012) *Wild Romance (KBS, 2012) *What's Up? (MBN, 2011) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Special Crime Squad MSS (KBS2, 2011) *Spy Trader Kim Chul Soo's Recent Condition (KBS2, 2010) *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) Cameo'' *Everybody Cha Cha Cha (KBS1, 2009) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) *The King And I (SBS, 2007) *Surgeon Bong Dal Hee (SBS, 2007) *Hyena (tvN, 2006) *The Vineyard Man (KBS2, 2006) *Shin Don (MBC, 2005) Programas de TV *Taxi (tvN, 2016) *Cool Kiz on the Block (KBS, 2016) *SNL Korea Season 4 (tvN, 2013) Películas * True Fiction (2018) * The Bros (2017) Aparición especial * Detour (2016) * Chasing (2016) *Countdown (2011) *Finding Mr. Destiny (2010) *Our Town (2007) *Soo (2006) *A Cruel Attendance (2006) *Liar (2004) Teatro *'2013:' Those Days *'2013:' Rebecca *'2011-2012:' 200 Pounds Beauty *'2010:' The Toxic Avenger *'2009:' Dreamgirls *'2008:' The Organ in My Heart *'2007:' A Day *'2006:' Finding Kim Jong-wook *'2005:' Hedwig and the Angry Inch *'2005:' Assassins *'2005:' Winter Traveler *'2004-2005:' Singin' in the Rain *'2004:' Geum River Opera *'2004:' Dalgona *'2003-2004:' Grease *'2003:' Indangsu Love Song *'2003:' Return to the Forbidden Planet *'2002:' Oh! Happy Day *'2001:' The Rocky Horror Show *'2001:' A Serenade of Sorrow Como Director de Teatro *'2011:' The Toxic Avenger *'2011:' The Organ in My Heart *'2008-2009:' The Happy Life Musicales *'2016-2017:' The Days *'2010-2011-2016:' True West *'2004:' Woyzeck *'2004:' The Seagull *'2000:' Yi *'2000:' Ot Goot-Sal *'2000:' Tae *'1999:' Faust Reconocimientos *'2019 MBC Drama Awards: '''Excellence Award for an Actor in a Monday-Tuesday Special Project Drama (Partners for Justice 2) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actor en una serie dramática - Wang's Family * '''2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Excelencia en Drama Diario (Everybody Cha Cha Cha ) *'2007 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actor en una serie dramática - The King And I *'2007 13th Korea Musical Awards:' Estrella más Popular - A Day *'2007 1st The Musical Awards:' Premio de la Popularidad-Masculino - A Day * 2006 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actor Revelación - The Vineyard Man * 2006 KBS Drama Awards: Premio de la Popularidad - The Vineyard Man * 2006 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja con Yoon Eun Hye - The Vineyard Man *'2005 12th Korea Musical Awards:' Premio Popularidad-Estrella - Finding Kim Jong-wook *'2005 11th Korea Musical Awards:' Mejor Actor - Hedwig and the Angry Inch *'2005 11th Korea Musical Awards:' Estrella Mas Populkar - Hedwig and the Angry Inch *'2000 The National Theater Association of Korea:' Mejor Nuevo Actor - Yi Curiosidades *'Educación:' Instituto de Seúl Yeong-dong , Escuela Unificación de Artes de Corea (Teatro). *'Debut:' 1999 en el juego "Faust" *Oh conoció a Jo Sang Kyung cuando ambos eran estudiantes en la Universidad Nacional de Artes de Corea. Después de salir durante un año y medio, se casaron en el 2001. Jo continuó una exitosa carrera como diseñadora de vestuario, para películas como Old Boy, Tazza: The High Rollers 2, The Host y Modern Boy. La pareja se divorció en mayo del 2007; tienen una hija llamada Oh Young Joo *Oh salio con su coprotagonista de Everybody Cha Cha Cha, Jo An, durante casi dos años, antes de romper a finales de 2011. *Oh es también el vocalista de una banda llamada Little Wing. Es dueño de la OD Musical Entertainment Company, que produjo varios de los musicales que él protagonizo. *El 26 de agosto de 2016, fue revelado que el padre del actor falleció. *En el 2017 se informó que Oh Man Seok estaba en una relación con una persona no famosa. *El 9 de junio de 2018, su agencia, Nice Person Company, publicó en un comunicado oficial: “A principios de este año, Oh Man Seok se casó en una pequeña ceremonia con familiares. Como su pareja no es una celebridad, fuimos cautelosos al compartir información sobre su relación, por lo que solicitamos su comprensión. Queremos expresar nuestro sincero agradecimiento por el cálido interés y el apoyo de todos ”. Enlaces *Página oficial *Perfil en Empas *HanCinema Galería Oh Man Seok.jpg Oh-Man-Seok.jpg Oh Man Suk2.jpg Oh Man Suk3.jpg Oh Man Suk4.jpg Oh Man Suk5.jpg Oh Man Suk6.jpg Oh Man Suk8.jpg Categoría:KActor